Busted!
by Maggsie
Summary: JJ's evening plans go slightly awry! JJ/Emily, femslash, don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Criminal Minds, though we wish we did!

Co-written by **DarkBard0** and me! This actually happened to us at the weekend!

Hope you enjoy! :-)

**xxxxxxx**

Jennifer Jareau was happy to be tidying up her files, late on a Friday afternoon. It wasn't very often that she got the opportunity to go home on time, today however she had been determined to leave work without going into her normal overtime. Her intentions to leave on time had everything to do with one particular brunette colleague. Namely her fiancé who was probably sat hunched over her desk right then a few feet down in the bullpen. Emily was unsuspecting of tonight's plans.

''How is my god-blob and its Mother?''

JJ looked up to see the ever extravagant Penelope Garcia walk through her office door. She couldn't help the grin that appeared across her face at the analysts' antics and pet name for the bump!

''We're both doing fine Penelope, happy to be leaving on time for once.''

JJ made a second glance at her friend to see a file in her hands.

''Oh no! No no no no, get out of my office with that thing! I have plans! Plans with my very gorgeous fiancé! Plans involving Mexican and sex! Go away with that!''

JJ thrust a finger toward the door with an outstretched hand, weary of that file and the contents inside it. Those that could threaten the perfect evening that she had planned out throughout the day. The last few days she had been kind of psychotic with the hormones and therefore this was her way of making it up to Emily. What better way than through food and sex?!

Garcia looked kind of afraid as she put her hands up in surrender. All she wanted to do was show her best friends her newest lecherous Photoshop pictures of her Morgan in chaps!

''Hold your pregnant mood horses Jayj, they're just some snaps of my hunk of chocolate! No threat to you and your horny hormones!''

JJ grimaced.

''Ugh, I told you last time, no more showing me your lecherous photos of Morgan! I don't know which is worse, another file or those pictures! And my hormones aren't horny thank you very much, Emily made me horny before I was pregnant!''

The tech analyst raised an eyebrow at her best friend, pretty sure she had just thrown up a little inside her mouth. She did not need those images in her head! Now, she was going to have to look at more pictures of Morgan half naked just to get them out of there...not that she was ever going to complain about that!

"TMI, my darling Jayj! I'm just going to get out of here....yeah."

Giving JJ a small wave, she walked out of the office, and left the blonde media liaison wondering where the hell her outburst had come from. Though she was pretty sure, she knew. She was horny, god damnit! And nothing was going to stop her from having sex all night with her ever loving and always keen to please lover!

She leant over and gave her files one last shuffle with her hands, before standing up and putting her coat on, and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Grinning to herself at the thoughts of what was going to happen later on that evening; she switched off the light and walked out of her office, intent on dragging her girlfriend away from her desk.

"Emily Prentiss, put down that pen!"

The brunette looked up from her own paperwork, to see her lover walking towards her, with determination written all over her face. Normally, the tone JJ had just used would be kept for after work hours and hearing it meant she was either in trouble and better pay attention, or she was about to get lucky when they got home. But seeing as how JJ had been recently with her hormones, she doubted that it was the latter. Though she secretly crossed her fingers and toes and prayed that it was, while she tried to think back to anything she had done wrong!

"Yes baby?"

Emily asked as sweetly as possible, getting some chuckles from Reid and Morgan. Though neither of them knew the extent of JJ's hormones! One day they would be on the end of it, and then they wouldn't be laughing, she would be though!

"We're going home, right now!"

Not bothering to argue, the profiler quickly tidied up her desk, feeling Morgan and Reid's eyes on her. She knew they were trying their best not to laugh in front of JJ! Finishing, she gave a sweet smile to the pair of them, before following JJ out of the building obediently!

x x x

''Okay baby, here we go!''

Emily wiggled the newly bought umbrella as she appeared around one of the stands where a litany of sports clothes hung. She smiled softly as she approached JJ who was being looked at either lecherously or suspiciously by the security guard that was stood at the wide entrance of the store. People walked past on the sidewalk outside, it was dark and raining, hence the need to duck into the store to buy an umbrella. They had parked on the edge of town and when they had started walking it had been okay, but as they had continued on it had started to rain.

JJ smiled and stepped forward after having waited for at least ten minutes as Emily had disappeared in the scattered and large sports store to try and find the pay desk. She could already tell that her fiancé wasn't impressed at having to first find and obviously then wait in a queue. This had not been part of her plan, for sure. JJ had wanted it all to be perfect. The walk to the restaurant should've been refreshing and slightly romantic, where they could have just linked arms and talked about anything. One of their favourite conversation topics when they were alone and being mushy was of course the baby. Emily was so excited and they would discuss names and bicker over them!

JJ had wanted this night perfect. She had a plan damnit! Rain didn't come into the plan! She wanted romance, then food, then sex!

''Okay let's go!''

The blonde urged, eager to get back to the plan. She looped her arm around the brunette and began to pull her toward the exit as Emily fiddled with the umbrella to get it up.

''You know, I don't even think it's raining that much now…''

She mused thoughtfully. JJ huffed petulantly.

''Freaking typical!''

Emily chuckled slightly at the blonde's outburst and pulled her closer to loop her arm around her and gave her a kiss on the temple. It was early in the pregnancy yet but the hormones had definitely taken over the younger woman very well. Reid had almost wet his pants last week when JJ had caught him using her mug at work! Despite the fact she couldn't drink coffee!

''It's fine JJ.''

''It's not 'fine' Emily! It's supposed to be perfect. I had a plan! A very good plan! This was not part of it, I assure you!''

The slightly dampened and clearly annoyed blonde ranted with the cutest scowl on her face known to man. Emily bit back another chuckle, she didn't want to get into trouble.

''Well we're back to your plan now, the restaurant isn't that far. What else do you have planned, anyways?''

Emily had been hearing about this plan all day and she still really didn't have the first clue as to what was going to happen. All she had known was that she was to get dressed and drive after they had gotten home from work! JJ was being all secretive like she had something big in store! The thoughts when through her head…gender of the baby, done something bad, got a promotion, twins…!

''You'll see!''

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled and continued on with JJ happily. Within a few minutes they got to the restaurant which was just down a quieter alley next to a large closed up building. A few guys stepped aside for them to pass from a bar next door, and in no time the umbrella came down and Emily opened the door for JJ to go through first, as they went in JJ took her hand as both smoothed themselves out.

JJ turned to the nearby hostess and smiled politely.

''Hi, I have a reservation under Jareau.''

The hostess looked on her list and smiled.

''Of course, welcome. I'll take you to your table.''

The two FBI Agent's followed the perky tall blonde who waffled about specials and such as she seated them at a nice table. They shed their coats and Emily sat down and watched JJ do the same just to immediately spring up again.

''I need to pee!''

Emily rolled her eyes.

''I saw that Prentiss!''

Emily remained silent and expressionless as JJ made her way to the bathroom.

''Who knew pregnancy _really _made women crazy?!''

She muttered under her breath as she widened her eyes and turned the menu over to scan the options. God she loved JJ to death but dear god the mood swings could be extreme! Emily had to admit though that it was an exciting time and JJ did look radiant, even when she didn't feel it. The profiler did a quick scan of the restaurants surroundings, there were the staff milling around and a few customers in, it was comfortable, not full and not empty. This was a nice place; a Spanish restaurant that did a selection of Mexican food too, JJ had brought them here on their third date.

''Are you and your friend ready for drinks?''

Emily looked up at a young man that had appeared practically out of nowhere.

''I…yes, I will have a glass of white chardonnay (?) and my fiancé will have a virgin raspberry daiquiri please.''

The main quirked an eyebrow and got that look that most men got when they realised they were dealing with a lesbian couple. Emily glared at him for good measure. He skipped off to get their orders as JJ came back.

''I got you a virgin daiquiri babe…''

Emily informed as she still eyed the food choices. That was the problem when they came here, she was always stumped on what to get.

''Thanks sweetheart. So, you feeling good?''

Emily looked up, suspicious of the tone in JJ's voice.

''Yeah…why?''

''Not tired or anything?''

Emily's eyes narrowed.

''No…''

JJ leant forward and reached across the table to hold Emily's hand as she slipped off her shoe and grazed Emily's leg.

''Ooooh! Oh I see!''

Emily drew her head back in understanding, chuckling lightly as she rolled her tongue across her lips. JJ was currently pretending to look innocent!

''Miss Jareau, did you plan this evening to get me into bed and have your way with me?''

JJ smirked.

''Maybe!''

''What I do to deserve dinner first?!''

JJ nudged Emily with her foot and pretended to pout.

''I realise that I've been…''

''Hormonal…insane…completely unpredictable…exibiting every extreme emotion there is…?''

''_Temperemental_! So yes, you get dinner first. Then you get me in the only sexy lingerie that fits me!''

Emily's eyebrow shot up immediately as she tried to see beyond JJ's clothes to this mention sexy underwear underneath.

''You know, no matter what, you're just plain sexy.''

''I don't feel it!''

''Well you are! My sexy baby Mamma!''

JJ laughed and cringed.

''You are so too white and nerdy to pull that off!''

''Am not!''

''You really are baby!''

''I'm a hot nerd though right?''

''Yes! My hot nerd!''

The couple continued to chatter until their drinks came, and they debated what food to have until they finally got around to ordering. JJ changed her mind a dozen times before finally landing on her choice while Emily had settled on a tapas selection. They continued to joke around playfully, the mood light and intimate. It was nice to forget about work and do something for them, and the anticipation of later was blending in nicely. One of Emily's favourite mood swings of course was the horny one where JJ would practically pin her to anything no matter where they were!

Finally their food order came. With a very nice distraction. The waiter boy had obviously gone or been dismissed or whatever because it really didn't matter. Emily was more interested in their waitress. A really _hot _waitress! She was sure JJ was talking but damn…this girl was fine!

''Emily? Em? _Emily_!''

Emily startled and looked at JJ after getting shoved again. She swallowed hard, having no idea what her fiancé had been talking about.

''Huh?''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah…yeah fine. Foods here, good!''

She let go of JJ's hand and started seeing to her food. However she kept glancing up to the waitress that was stood at the serving counter nearby. JJ looked at her for a minute and then turned around to look at where the brunette was. Getting the picture she turned around again.

''Seriously?''

''What?''

The brunette squeaked. JJ looked at the waitress again, catching her eyeing up Emily as she did.

''Oh my god she's even flirting with you!''

JJ didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed! Emily smirked smugly.

''It's harmless.''

''Oh really? Hold my hand!''

''No!''

''Why not?''

''She'll think we're together!''

JJ scoffed.

''Oh my god! Feel the love!''

Emily laughed and they began to eat and joke around about the 'hot waitress' who kept smiling and looking at Emily, who was totally loving it! JJ kept teasing her and pretending to be wounded at being 'abandoned' for another woman!

''I can't believe you! I bring you out for a romantic meal and you're perving on the waitress!''

JJ complained softly as she looked across the table at her fiancé who still wouldn't hold her hand properly!

''You're on the couch tonight you know!''

She added quickly. Emily gaped.

''But…you're horny, you need me!''

''Nuh hu! I can do just fine without you! Go ask your girlfriend if you wanna get laid!''

''My girlfiend isn't here, she's at her place!''

Emily teased.

''Oh really now?''

''Yep!''

''Who am I then?''

''Well Jennifer my dear, you're my bit on the side!''

JJ gasped and sat back, huffing at Emily who laughed richly as she crossed her arms and pretended to be hurt as she looked away. As she did she spied the waitress.

''Well you're 'girlfriend' is looking at you again! Geez, how many women do you need Prentiss?''

The blonde mocked as she looked at Emily again who shrugged with a huge grin.

''I can't believe she's flirting with you in front of me. I'm pregnant, for crying out loud!''

The blonde added with a sigh. The audacity of it! This had not been in her plan either!

''You know she's only spoken to you right? She just ignores me!''

JJ pouted. This was so typical. She'd had the perfect night planned and some young hot waitress was scamming on her fiancé! The girl had been walking and hovering by their table practically the whole time! Not that she could blame her taste, Emily was hot hot sutff! But clearly she was taken! No manners whatsoever!

''Jealous?''

Emily accused lightly. JJ huffed.

''What? No!''

''Are too!''

''I'm not! Get your girlfriend over there to fetch the bill!''

Emily dutifully caught the attention of the hot waitress who went off to get their bill, coming back to hand it to Emily with a fluttering of her eyes and a sweet as candy smile. As Emily smiled back as the waitress retreated JJ grabbed the bill.

''Oh look, she left you a little love note!''

Emily peered at the bill that had written on the bottom 'muchos gracias, Sophie x'!

''Make sure you tip her well baby!''

JJ shot Emily a look for that one! However, she did as instructed and gave the waitress Sophie a tip. She couldn't believe Emily was making her tip the girl for perving on her fiancé in front of her!

''C'mon you, I get you for the rest of the night.''

Emily grunted as she slipped on her coat.

''Unless I think about the hot waitress!''

**xxxxxxxx**

**We would love to know what you think! Good, lame, just plain bad?! Let us know!**


End file.
